Haunted by a Shadow
My Story Beginnings| '' Hello, my name is Andrew Rails. Before I start my story of my encounter, I would just to like to point out that this is all based on a true story. I do not care if you think this faked. All I know is this is what happened to me. I do not need anyone's opinions. So how about we start. My new job was keeping me just barely keeping me living in my new house. So I thought, "Maybe I should get a new job." I was thinking of all the jobs i could get before I went to bed. It was pretty late. I spent all my time out getting some food and figuring out what wallpaper would be good for my house. I went to bed. I sat down, and than my head fell back. ''4:30 A.M I was having a hard time sleeping. So I woke up in the middle of the night, barely seeing where I was going. I was very, very, sick. I walked down the stairs, while the steps creaked below my cold feet. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I had this strange feeling like I was being watched. Suddenly...My eyes slowly shut. Then after a few seconds. I fell...right...to sleep. Seeking Help Suicidal Thoughts| '' I woke up the next day at 9:00 A.M. My eyes slowly opened up. Then I noticed, my hands were in a position like I'm doing something. I opened my eyes. My hands had a knife in their hands, right next to my throat. I was shocked. I put the knife in the cabinet with my spoons and forks, and so on. I rushed to the phone calling my friend Jake. I told him everything. He soon arrived at my house. He checked out my house and said "Nothing is wrong with the house, I'm positive," Jake said. "Listen, call me if anything happens tonight, I don't have plans." I nodded my head as if I understood. Then I stepped towards my window. Looked out it, and started to think about work the next day. Then I started to think, "Why did I try to kill myself." Now it was the toughest part of the day. Going to sleep. ''Many Sleepless Nights| I was passed out. My body just did not want me to wake up. But then, I don't know how I did, I woke up. This time I knew I was awake. I walked outside. It was dawn and was raining. When I looked up the streets were just empty. When I looked harder, I noticed a shadow. It was walking towards me. There was something in its hand. On closer inspection. I was blown away. It was a knife soaked in something. It was blood. I was panicking. I sprinted in the house. Grabbing the gun with 5 bullets I always keep under my bed. Then when I got a grip on the gun. I heard the door barge open. My heart was racing. I closed the door silently. But the man heard it and ran right upstairs. He barged right in my room. I was hiding under my bed with the gun. He searched everywhere. Then, Finally he looked where I was hiding. I gasped really hard to where I couldn't even breath. He pulled me right from under the bed. I had the gun, Still gripped in my hand until it fell from my hand near the front of my bed. No matter what i had to fight back. I kicked the man's wrist. Which lead him to let go of me. I was crawling to the gun. But right when I grabbed the gun, He stabbed the back of my left shoulder. My hand let go the gun and now was focused on the stab the man had made. When I saw his face, it wasn't human even though I couldn't really see his face because he had a hood. Then got a hold of myself and right when I was about to get up, I saw the man's knife come down at my head. I kicked it away somehow and now was on my feet. Now it was fist versus knife. I had to get the gun. So I tried to grab the knife first. Me and this demon looking man were in a tug of war. I noticed that the face the man had looked like a mask. I didn't have time to take it off. I got hold of the knife and stabbed it right in the man's stomach. I sprinted towards the gun and aimed it at the mans head. He took the knife right out of his stomach. I shot him in the shoulder with no hesitation. Then, right away. The man's mask flew right off. The face I saw. Was to unbearable. "Hi young friend" It was Jake. What was he doing trying to kill me. At first I thought he was just trying to prank me, but then I knew it was no prank. "Why are you doing this!" I said. "Because this house has more secrets then you really think" Was I really going to shoot my friend? I mean I should just let him speak. He could tell me why I almost killed myself. "Andrew, why would you shoot your old best friend?" "A person that tries to kill me is no friend of mine" I said. "My mother was killed in house." "She killed herself." "Not the only way to bring her back is to do this ritual where this person moves into the house, then I must mark then for death." "Next set the person on a table for the ritual." "Finally, Read the words out loud." "But the person marked for death has to have one stab mark on their left shoulder." I had the stab mark on me. Crap, now the last thing for him to do is to take me to this "Table". Suddenly I had this urge to walk towards him. It was the same feeling I got from when I was being controlled that one night. "Hahahahahahah, That's it, Walk toward me!" I tried to fight it but couldn't resist. He took one large step at me and knocked me out. The Ritual ''Escape| ''I was knocked out. Not knowing where I was. I opened my eyes. It looked like I was in Hell. There were dead bodies everywhere. From right behind me I heard random words being chanted. He was doing the Ritual! I tried to stop him by talking to him. He looked like he didn't even hear me. I had to find a way to break free. I tried to break free but it was no use. He had me chained. Wait didn't have that knife in my pocket. After i put it in the cabinet. I took it out. I reached for it. Once I had it in grip. I used it to pick the lock of the chain. I took lockpicking classes back in California. Then when I saw from toward me. I nearly puked. I saw a spider. I am extremely scared of spiders. I blew it away. Right when I got out of the table. He said the last word. "You idiot!" "Do you know what you have done!" Jake looked a lot more angry then I always seen him. "That fail to the Ritual will bring this whole place down!" I soon felt the ground rumble. "In three minutes, This place will be ashes!" It looked like I made the Ritual fail. "And it says at least one person will die!" "And guess what, That will not be me!" I soon rushed out to the main exit. Seeing different rooms. It looked like I was in a temple sorta place. I looked at my watch and had 2 minutes left. The place soon had explosions everywhere. I saw a room that looked huge, So I entered. The door shut behind me. "Ha you really think you are leaving without me?!" I saw the exit door and raced towards it. Of course it was locked. 30 seconds were left. "I'm leaving and you will stay here and die!" The air got narrow and hard to breath. "Nah, Getting killed by rubble is too easy. How about chocking to death!" I soon realised, This wasn't Jake talking. Actually none of this was Jake. "Wait can you finally see that I'm not Jake?!" It was just an evil side of me. Trying to make me kill myself. My mother did kill herself, and then I found this house. Then that's how this all started. 5 seconds were left and the evil me was standing right in front of me. It was so hard to breath. Suddenly a rock fell from the wall sideways. I ran through the door. Everything went dark. I opened my closed eyes, And saw a girl waking me up. It was my sister. My 3 year old sister. Oh I was so happy. It was all a dream. I was still 8 years old. It was a real long dream. "C'mon, Wake Up" "Mom said to come down she is making chicken." Why did i have a dream of me as 21 Years old? Will it happen in the future? Then my sister took a bat. "Whoa, There is no need for that" I said. "Then get up!" she said. "I am, I am." I put on my glasses. Then walked downstairs. Everyone yelled, "Happy Birthday!" Then when I looked to my left, I kid that looked like he was 9 year's old walked up to me. "Who are you exactly?" I said. "What you don't remember me? My name is Jake, Don't act stupid." "You look like you have amnesia, Ha!" "Don't you mean sound like it?" I said. "Whatever." "I thought we were having chicken?" 'I Lied" She Said. But what I couldn't get off my mind was this kid Jake. Oh yeah, He was from my dreams. But I least I know he was not the one who tried to kill me. Aftermath So yeah that is my story. I am very shocked for what happened. I am 21 right now and almost 22. I'm glad to still be alive. But a few years after, There have been reports of recent suicides in the same house after I left. So I don't know if it was luck that got me out...Or Fate. Details To The Story I'm planning on for this to be a series. I will also release different points of views from the story. I put a lot of work into this and please send this to your friends or at least like it. Category:Dreams/Sleep